Movimenti liberali nell'Islam
I pensatori dell'Islam progressista (الإسلام التقدمي), a partire dal XIX secolo hanno percorso molta strada sulla via del liberalismo, proponendo un'Islam basato sull'interpretazione (الإسلام الاجتهادي). Alcuni autori, però, preferiscono considerare il progressismo e il liberismo islamici come promossi da due distinti movimenti http://www.averroes-foundation.org/articles/progressive_islam.html. Quale che sia la realtà, entrambi hanno in comune una visione della religione che si fonda principalmente sull' ijtihad, ovvero su un'interpretazione autentica delle sacre Scritture. I musulmani liberali, infatti, non necessariamente sono d'accordo con le interpretazioni tradizionali del Corano e degli ḥadīth e affermano di voler recuperare i principi che guidavano le prime comunità musulmane e il significato etico e pluralistico del testo sacro coranico. Questo movimento riformista usa il monoteismo (tawhid) "come un principio organizzativo per la società umana e la base della conoscenza religiosa, della storia, della metafisica, dell'estetica e dell'etica, come pure dell'ordine sociale, economico e mondiale."The Oxford Dictionary of Islam (2003), Ed. John Esposito, «Tawhid» Una delle ultime organizzazioni è "Muslims for Progressive Values"Muslims for Progressive Values, associazione fondata da Ani Zonneveld nota soprattutto per il suo decalogo di principi. Altre realtà importanti sono l'"International Congress on Islamic Feminism"International Congress on Islamic Feminism e i "Musulman-es Progressistes de France"Musulman-es Progressistes de France. Molti appartenenti ai movimenti liberali nell'islam sostengono la democrazia (democrazia islamica, esistente nel sunnismo in Tunisia, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Malaysia, Senegal, Mauritania, Indonesia, Bahrein, Giordania, Kuwait, Marocco, Afghanistan, Kosovo, nello sciismo in Iraq e con altre confessioni islamiche o di altre religioni Albania, Libano, Bosnia ed Erzegovina) come sistema di governo. Per il fatto di aver fatto ricorso a una consultazione in una shura, i movimenti liberali nell'islam sostengono che il califfato dei Rashidun fosse un precursore della democrazia islamica. Per questo sostengono che il segretario generale dell'Organizzazione della cooperazione islamica debba essere eletto, o almeno il segretario dell'Unione parlamentare degli Stati membri della OIC e che la sua sede sia spostata dall'Iran a uno stato effettivamente democratico come l'Indonesia, per esempio. Riformisti, non scismatici Questi movimenti puntano a riformare l'Islam dall'interno e, per questo, non si considerano scismatici, anche perché credono nei dogmi fondamentali dell'Islam (Sei articoli di fede e i Cinque pilastri dell'Islam). Affermano, inoltre, che il loro approccio all'Islam è pienamente compatibile con i suoi insegnamenti, differenziandosi dalle visioni più conservatrici solo su come adattare i valori islamici alla vita moderna. In particolare, propugnano una interpretazione individuale ed etica delle scritture piuttosto che una sua interpretazione letterale. Da questo punto di vista si pongono in quache misura nella scia del misticismo islamico sufista. Orientamenti fondamentali Gli orientamenti più accettati tra i movimenti liberali islamici sono: * autonomia dell'individuo nell'interpretazione del Corano e del ḥadīth * riesame critico e alternativo ai testi religiosi e alla tradizione islamica * assoluta parità sessuale, anche nelle preghiere rituali * una visione più aperta sulla cultura moderna in rapporto ai costumi sociali e la moda * accanto all'Ijtihad (sforzo interpretativo delle scritture), chiedono di usare anche il concetto di fitrah (sentimento naturale di giusto o sbagliato). Coranisti I musulmani che si riconoscono solo nel Corano hanno opinioni critiche sul ḥadīth (per questo sono anche chiamati anti-ḥadīth) che non accettano come fonte autentica e/o affidabile per la loro fede. Propongono in generale il primato del Corano e in alcuni casi rifiutano in toto i ḥadīth. Diminuendo l'importanza del ḥadīth, si apre la possibilità di rileggere i versi coranici in senso più liberale. Per questo sono criticati dai più che invece credono che proprio il ḥadīth conservi l'essenza più pura del testo coranico. Problematiche e Controversie Nel corso del XIX e XX secolo, sviluppandosi in società sempre più moderne e con grandi prospettive, i musulmani liberali hanno cercato di reinterpretare molti aspetti della loro religione. Questo è stato vero soprattutto per chi viveva in paesi non musulmani. In generale si qualificano come liberali, progressisti o riformisti, termini che però non sottendono le agende delle corrispondenti categorie politiche occidentali, ma la sola opposizione a diversi aspetti conservatrici delle società islamiche e alle interpretazioni tradizionali dell'Islam. Sebbene non vi sia un pieno consenso, i musulmani liberali sono generalmente concordi sui seguenti punti: Ijtihad (reinterpretazione delle scritture) * spesso non condividono le interpretazioni conservatrici del Corano, preferendo rileggerlo in modo più accettabile per la società moderna (vedi ijtihad). In molti, inoltre, rifiutano la formulazione di leggi islamiche a partire da singoli versetti del Corano (prassi ormai consolidata da secoli). A tal proposito effermano che una visione olistica del contesto culturale arabo nel VII secolo neghi tali interpretazioni letterali. * a causa delle differenze relative ai temi familiari e legali tra Corano e ḥadīth, mettono in dubbio affidabilità ed applicabilità sia della letteratura di ḥadīth sia delle leggi islamiche tradizionali da essa dedotta e che non trovano riscontro diretto nel Corano stesso. Diritti umani * credono che l'Islam promuova la nozione di assoluta eguaglianza di tutta l'umanità e che questo sia uno dei suoi insegnamenti fondamentali. La questione dei Diritti umani è, perciò, una delle loro preoccupazioni principali. Denunciano, inoltre, che sebbene molti paesi a maggioranza musulmana abbiano aderito ai trattati sui diritti umani, la cosa ha avuto scarso effetto sui loro sistemi legali. Femminismo * Il quarto califfo ʿAlī b. Abī Ṭālib, sospettato da alcuni di essere il mandante dell'uccisione di ʿUthmān, il terzo califfo, si scontrò nel 656 con Aisha, moglie del Profeta Muhammad, e sconfisse il movimento di opposizione da lei organizzato nella battaglia del Cammello (da notare che i musulmani della fazione di Aisha non avevano alcun problema ad avere un capo donna). * La Condizione della donna nell'Islam, il tradizionale ruolo dei sessi nell'Islam e il femminismo islamico sono altri temi aperti rispetto ai quali i musulmani liberali sono spesso critici verso le interpretazioni tradizionali delle leggi islamiche che consentono, ad es., la poligamia per gli uomini ma non la poliandria per le donne, che favoriscono i figli maschi rispetto alle femmine nel diritto di successione. * Ammettono la possibilità per una donna di assumere un ruolo politico pubblico e anche di guidare lo Stato e si oppongono alla loro segregazione dagli uomini sia nella società sia nelle moschee. * Accettano che una donna possa guidare gruppi di preghiera misti, nonostante la tradizione imponga alle donne di pregare in uno spazio separato o dietro agli uomini. Questa posizione è però controversa (vedi donne come imam). * Alcuni si oppongono anche all'obbligo per le donne di indossare l'hijab, affermando che un abito austero è già sufficientemente islamico tanto per gli uomini quanto per le donne. Altri, invece, sono favorevoli al hijab perché, de-sessualizzando la donna, la aiuterebbe a essere trattata più come persona che come oggetto. Alcune femministe, inoltre, accettano indossare lo hijab per sottolineare che sono allo stesso tempo musulmane e femministe. Secolarismo * alcuni sono favorevoli al modello proposto dalle moderne democrazie secolariste occidentali che prevede la separazione fra Stato e Chiesa e così si oppongono all'Islam come movimento politico * molti mettono in dubbio la correttezza e applicabilità delle leggi islamiche perché (rifacendosi in questo al mutazilismo) credono che il Corano sia stato ispirato da Dio rivolgendosi specificatamente alle prime comunità musulmane, per questo suggeriscono la necessità di utilizzare la ragione per applicare gli insegnamenti coranici alle nuove situazioni. Tolleranza e non violenza * la tolleranza è un altro tema caro ai liberali musulmani che sono solitamente più aperti di altri loro correligionari al dialogo interreligioso ed alla risoluzione dei conflitti con ebraismo, Cristianesimo, hindu, oltre che tra le stesse minoranze islamiche. * sono più portati a considerare il jihād come una "lotta spirituale interna" piuttosto che come una "lotta armata". Tra loro, inoltre, l'idea della non violenza è prevalente confortati anche da alcuni versetti coranici come: "l'autorizzazione a combattere è data solo agli oppressi... che sono stati allontanati dalle loro case per aver detto: 'Dio è il nostro Signore'" (22:39) Fiducia negli studi secolari * sono scettici verso l'islamizzazione della conoscenza (cioè un approccio islamico alla finanza, alla scienza, alla storia e alla filosofia) come un campo di ricerca autonomo. Questo è spesso dovuto alla prospettiva storica dei liberali che li avvicina maggiormente alle scuole secolari tout court. Alcuni di loro vedono nel suo sviluppo una mossa propagandista dei musulmani conservatori che vogliono proporre l'Islam come una dottrina onnicomprensiva http://www.epw.org.in/showArticles.php?root=2004&leaf=06&filename=7273&filetype=html * sono poco inclini a trattare i racconti coranici su Adamo, Noè, Abramo, Gesù e altri Profeti dell'Islam come episodi storici, interpretandoli in genere come istruttive storie morali (o mitologiche) per trasmettere il messaggio etico della loro religione. Accettano anche teorie scientifiche come l'evoluzione e preferiscono le deduzioni di storici e archeologi alla lettera delle scritture. Critiche all'islam liberale Sia i musulmani moderati sia quelli tradizionalisti sono spesso critici verso i liberali perché questi promuovono, dal loro punto di vista, una forma blanda e non autentica dell'Islam, perciò assimilabile dalla cultura occidentale. I critici dei liberali affermano, inoltre, che è anche possibile accogliere le rivendicazioni delle donne e le teorie scientifiche come l'evoluzionismo nell'ambito di una visione tradizionalista dell'Islam. C'è, inoltre, grande disaccordo su altri temi, come l'omosessualità, che i liberali sono disposti a tollerare ma i conservatori proibiscono. Tuttavia questi temi rimangono molto controversi anche tra gli stessi liberali (vedi Omosessualità e Islam). A criticare i musulmani liberali, sono anche persone non-musulmane e anti-islamiche (vedi "Faith Freedom International"). Queste persone condannano apertamente la religione islamica e giudicano l'Islam Liberale una minoranza ininfluente, quindi poco credibile, a costoro i musulmani liberali oppongono l`esempio di personalità della democrazia islamica moderata attuale che hanno molto seguito come Fethullah Gülen e Mohammad Khatami e altre che nel passato sono state importanti nei rispettivi paesi (Muhammad Iqbal e Muhammad Ali Jinnah in Pakistan per esempio). Per quanto riguarda il liberalismo nei confronti delle donne musulmane si pensi alla figura di Benazir Bhutto, eletta in Pakistan, paese sunnita, primo ministro nel 1988, Sheikh Hasina eletta primo ministro del sunnita Bangladesh nel 2009 e prima ad Aisha considerata capo di una fazione musulmana alla Battaglia del cammello (656 dC, da notare che i musulmani della fazione di Aisha non avevano alcun problema ad avere un capo donna). Teorici e attivisti * Fethullah Gulen * Muhammad Iqbal * Mohammad Khatami * Mahmud Taleghani * Shirin Ebadi * Muhammad Ali * Malcolm X (ultimi anni, col nome di El-Hajj Malik El-Shabazz) * Tahir Abbas * Khaled Abou El Fadl * Alireza Alavitabar * Mohammed Abed El-Jabri * Ayaan Hirsi Ali * Mehdi Bazargan * Luthfi Assyaukanie * Ahmad Ghabel * Ghulam Ahmed Pervez * Syed Ahmed Khan * Rashad Khalifa * Muhammad Ali Jinnah * Dr Shabbir Ahmed * Mohsen Kadivar * Maulana Abul Kalam Azad * Edip Yuksel * Sheikh Hasina * M. A. Muqtedar Khan * Fazlur Rahman * Ziauddin Sardar * Abdolkarim Soroush * Mohammad Mojtahed Shabestari * Yousef Sanei * Ali Shariati * Abdullahi Ahmed An-Na'im * Farag Fōda * Irfan Habib * Javed Ahmed Ghamdi * Pervez Hoodbhoy * Reza Aslan * Xadir Diaye * Mostafa Malekian * Irshad Manji * Hassen Chalghoumi * Mahmoud Taleghani * Mahmoud Mohamed Taha * Bassam Tibi * Amina Wadud * Javed Ali User A Thinker * Rashid Shaz * Amina Tyler (Amina Sboui) * Benazir Bhutto * Aisha Ideologie ed istituzioni * Islam * Liberalismo * Filosofia islamica Note Bibliografia * Il Corano e la donna: rileggere il testo sacro da una prospettiva di genere di Amina Wadud. * American Muslims: Bridging Faith and Freedom di M. A. Muqtedar Khan. * Liberal Islam: A Sourcebook di Charles Kurzman. * Progressive Muslims: On Justice, Gender, and Pluralism di Omid Safi. * Qur'an, Liberation and Pluralism di Farid Esack. * Revival and Reform in Islam di Fazlur Rahman. * The Unthought in Contemporary Islamic Thought di Mohammed Arkoun. * Unveiling Traditions: Postcolonial Islam in a Polycentric World di Anouar Majid. * Islam and Science: Religious Orthodoxy and the Battle for Rationality di Pervez Hoodbhoy * The Viability of Islamic Science di S. Irfan Habib, Economic and Political Weekly, 5 giugno 2004. Voci correlate * Denominazioni islamiche * Scuole e correnti islamiche * Madhhab * Donne come imam * Femminismo islamico * Coranisti * Cristianesimo liberale * Ebraismo riformato * Socialismo democratico * Socialismo islamico * Al-Fatiha Foundation * Muslim WakeUp! * 99 Precepts * Ahle Quran * Committee for the Defense of Legitimate Rights Collegamenti esterni * http://blog.libero.it/islamriformista/ Blog "Islam Liberale" * ForPeopleWhoThink.org website under the theologian and specialist in classical Islamic law - "Allama Dr. Abu Yusuf Khaleel Al-Corentini" pseudonyms "Mohamad K. Yusuff" and Khaleel Mohammed * Progressive Muslim Union of North America * Jaringan Islam Liberal (Liberal Islam Network) of Indonesia * * * Muslim Wake Up! Online progressive Muslim magazine * Understanding Islam Islam From Various Aspects in Light of Qur'an and Sunnah * Charles Kurzman's Liberal Islam links compiled by the author of Liberal Islam: A Sourcebook (published 1998 by Oxford University Press, USA. ISBN 0-19-511622-4). * God's Mosque Q&A using Quran alone * Ijtihad.org by Dr. M. A. Muqtedar Khan * Muslim Refusenik website of Irshad Manji, author of "The Trouble with Islam." * "Can Islam change?", Ziauddin Sardar, New Statesman, 13 settembre 2004 * Modernism (Reformation) in Islam by Jamal Zarabozo Categoria:Voci